kikaida_spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Lachey
Nick Lachey (also known as Kamen Rider V3 or Rider V3 or V3) is the primary protagonist. He was created by Dr. Komyoji to defeat Android Henchmen and Professor Gill. Personality Nick is a selfless and courageous person at heart. Along with being very loyal, Nick is very mature despite his young age at the time the series started. Although he was sometimes tricked or betrayed by others, Nick nonetheless forgives them if they're truly sorry for what they have done. Nick also seems be quite a ladies man as he managed to draw the interest of women on a few accounts. Nick is generally kind, loving, and mild-mannered, avoiding confrontation with his android friend Paul Walker, who subtly taunted him about his hand-to-hand combat techniques. Wouldn't Hit a Woman Since Nick is a hero, he is programmed to fight all evil (including female monsters). However, since Nick is such a chivalrous man, he believes hitting or fighting a woman is never acceptable. When he has to fight a female monster, Nick usually gets defeated (which he never likes). Abilities With the gymnastic nickname "The white panther of mats", Nick is already a skilled person even before being created into an android. As to be expected of someone who trained under Paul Walker as a bike racer, his skills are of pro level. After becoming a Kamen Rider, Nick initially fought mostly with brute strength. While immensely powerful even among other androids, Nick still lacked experience, causing Destron Soldiers to get the better of him from time to time. This lasted until Nick learned to control his powers and use his skills alongside his powers, allowing him to keep up with his predecessors when they teamed up against an opponent. It was shown in later sequels that his skills have improved to the point where he seemingly surpassed Paul himself. Aside from the standard abilities he shares with his predecessors, V3 has 26 abilities and weapons at his disposal. Since V3 wasn't taught about his abilities at first, he occasionally had a hard time against his opponents. This no longer became a problem in the latter half of the story, when V3 fully adjusted to his powers. Despite his amazing abilities, V3 also has 4 deadly weaknesses. Aside from not being able to transform for three hours after using his "Reverse Double Typhoon" attack, he has shown himself to be weak against strong magnets and absolute zero coldness (the latter weakness he shares with his predecessors), as well as a disadvantage in sandy areas. Transformation Like his predecessors, Kamen Rider V3 uses the wind to transform. By first putting his arms leftwards, he then straightly moves them to the right. By then moving them to the left counter clock-wise with finally thrusting his right arm forward while retracting his left arm back, his Double Typhoon belt has it's windmills move with a burst of light enveloping him as he jumps into the air. He then transforms into his Rider Form. Combat Techniques * Rider Centrifugal Kick (ライダー遠心キック Raidā Enshin Kikku?): Spinning in mid-air, it allows the kick to generate massive centrifugal power. V3 uses a similar attack in combination with other Riders, called simply Revolving Kick. * Special Hardened Muscles (特殊強化筋肉 Tokushu Kyōka Kin'niku?): By calling upon the power of Double Typhoon form a powerful resistance. * V3 Screw Kick (スクリュー・キック?): A special technique that allows a devastating mid-air spinning kick to be dealt to an enemy's body. * V3 Drill Attack: The counter-spinning attack used against opponent. * Red Lamp Power: Red Lamp Power draws in an outside energy directed at V3, and doubles it in return. * Energy Converter: Located in a circuit box on the right of V3's Henshin Belt. It allows channeling or conversion of internal or external power sources - such as the Double Rider's pendant. * O Signal: A device which records and analysis enemies' attacks and weapons. The result: V3 learns from his battles and does not lose to a repeated attack/weapon. * Cellular Strength Device: It causes the fusing of metal blades which come into contact with V3's body; best utilized through the crossing of hands, in order to block and damage metal weapons. * Red Bone Power: It concentrates all of V3's energy into the center vertical thorax, or "Red Bone", and then expel all the energy at once. * Scramble Hopper: Special Attachment to the standard V3 Hopper, which creates a sound vibration which disturbs the physical nature of mutants and legionnaires; also can create a limited personal barrier to protect humans from mutant attacks. * V3 Return Kick (Ｖ３反転キック Bui Surī Hanten Kikku?): Kamen Rider V3's signature move. It allows a repeat kick, via springing off the monster, to the exact point of first contact. * V3 Barrier: 1,000,000 volts of electricity are run throughout the surface as an effective deflector. * Reverse Double Typhoon: It expels the energy stored in the belt, causing a power concussion to the target. After performing the Reverse Double Typhoon, Nick can only re-transform to V3 after a three-hour period. * Matrix Eye: The X-rays can penetrate a mutant's body to locate its weak point. * Gliding Muffler: The mufflers on the back assists in guiding V3 while flying, or gliding to earth. * Propeller Chop: Its special muscles allows arms to spin as a propeller, to deliver powerful blows. * V3 Thunder: A 1,000,000 volts electrical charge fired from V3's antennae. * Freezer Shot: It pulls full internal power to focus a sub-zero effect on an opponent or object, shot from the antennae. * Red Bone Ring: It detaches from V3's body to form a rolling weapon. * Flame Pillar Kick: Nuclear-generated power is transferred into V3's foot to allow a burning and explosive kick. * Revolving Kick (回転キック Kaiten Kikku?): A V3 Kick preceded by a revolving movement to give it more power. Used in conjunction with similar attacks from Riderman and X. * Triple Kick: A V3 Kick used alongside Super-1's and Black's Rider Kicks.